


Green

by rxvioli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Past Character Death, does that make sense ???, here have this piece of junk i wrote at 3am, what does one even tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxvioli/pseuds/rxvioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi runs into a familiar face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

_**"Could I have a minute please?"**_  
He slowly turned his head towards the unfamiliar but somehow still _oh so_ familiar voice. 

 _ **"I have something you need."**_  
Caribbean eyes met his stormy steel ones and all he saw was green and blue as hallucinations, no, _memories_ , flashed before his eyes.

Green forests blurring around him as he flew through the air, green cloaks viciously flapping in the wind, almost resembling wings, dull green eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears as the boy laid motionless and bloody by the ocean that so stunningly used to match his exotic eyes. 

Levi heard the sound of broken cries that he recognized as his own, as he held his former lover in his arms and whispered his last words to him,  _"Look, it's the ocean, you made it Eren."_

 _Eren._  
He opened his eyes, not realizing he had even closed them in the first place, and green and grey met once again. _"Eren."_ his voice came out as nothing more than the ghost of a whisper as he felt hot tears steadily roll down his cheeks and onto his shirt. _"I'm here now. I'm sorry Levi, I'm so sorry I left you."_

_**"All's forgiven."** _

**Author's Note:**

> The quotes are from the song Trench Coat Angel - Tyler Ward


End file.
